Obsession
by Jemi
Summary: Lucius starts to have feelings he'd long ago thought he'd buried. He is the cold, ruthless Malfoy patriarch. He comes up with cunning plots, and in the end, he wins. He really should thank Harry Potter. Slash
1. Chapter 1

New story. Yay! I love these. Right, the disclaimer.   
I don't own any of the characters in the wonderful world of Harry Potter. The only thing I own is the laptop this is written on. No money is being made from this, because again; all I own is this laptop, and it's pretty old as far a laptops go.

* * *

A light rain began and Lucius didn't bother to apply a water-resistant spell. Without a word or a backward glance, Lucius left the graveyard.

"Where have you been, boy? Your fiancé will be here any moment. What were you thinking?"

His uncle saw the mud stains on the bottom of Lucius' trousers and how drenched he was.

Lucius looked coolly at his uncle and said, simply, "I had to attend to an errand."

His uncle's eyes narrowed, his nostrils flared and his mouth tensed. Before he could say anything, Lucius left and walked into the receiving room, drying his cloths on the way. He should look presentable enough for Narcissa Black.

Octavius came to stand and glower menacingly by the door.

At the age of nineteen, Lucius was married to the perfect pureblood wife. Soon, he also had an heir, and the fear and respect of his Lord and fellow Death Eaters. He was a rich and influential in the wizarding world.

On October 31, 1980, however, his world crumbled around him, and his reputation was tarnished. However, he was a Malfoy, and vowed that he would not break, and like a phoenix, he would rise from the ashes, stronger than before.

After Lucius killed his uncle, any emotions he'd once felt for anything were locked with the grief and feelings for his parents he'd locked away so long ago. Then he caught a glimpse of Harry Potter.

Lucius had heard much of Harry Potter, of course, the boy was notorious. But he only knew of the boy through stories told by various witches and wizards. And of course, he knew of the boy's parents. He'd heard rumors the boy was being raised by muggles and that was something he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy.

* * *

The first time Lucius saw the boy was in Flourish and Blotts. Of course, he had to look at the famous scar. And those acid green eyes sparked at him. For the first time in as long as Lucius could remember, he felt a spark of excitement and anticipation. He knew then, that twelve year old boy would be more an equal opponent than anyone else. 

Draco's letters home fed Lucius' need to know more about the boy. The more he knew, the more his obsession grew. The need to pit his strength against that of the individual who defeated the Dark Lord became overwhelming.

By the end of the year, when Lucius learned the boy had defeated a teenaged Tom Riddle, as well as a basilisk, his thirst for more could not be quenched. When the boy tricked him into freeing his house elf, he was torn between anger and pride. Lucius doubted even his own son would have had the cunning to do that.

As he walked down the hall to leave the school, he couldn't help but look back. He almost smiled when he saw the boy still standing there, watching. Lucius didn't stop the smirk from crossing his lips.

Lucius kept close tabs on the young Gryffindor throughout his third year. When Draco got injured, Lucius' heart started beating faster with the opportunity to see Harry Potter. But he didn't go; he couldn't risk being so close to the boy; not yet.

Lucius truly didn't get a chance to see the boy until the end of his fourth year, in the grave yard. The sight of Harry Potter tied to the grave stone creating an indescribable sensation in Lucius' stomach. Even then the boy fought and struggled. His eyes glowed a poisonous green-no, the same green as the Avada Kadavra-as he glared at the Dark Lord. Lucius stood back and hungrily watched the boy.

When they were blocked by a magical barrier, Lucius felt anger at being separated from the sight. Lucius didn't know how what happened came to pass, but the next thing he knew, Potter was running towards the dead boy and the portkey.

Random hexes were being thrown towards the boy. Discretely, Lucius threw a dark spell towards the boy, a protection spell that could throw off almost everything except some of the nastier spells and the unforgivables.

Lucius watched Harry Potter dive towards the corpse and just before the summoning charm exploded from his lips, Harry looked at Lucius; confusion and a question reflected in his eyes.

Then the boy was gone. Lucius turned his attention back to his Lord, noticing the narrow-eyed look he was given in return. Lucius blinked and calmly looked away. Then he smiled. He wished he could be at Hogwarts to finish the fight.

Lucius sat in the small room and watched as a fifteen year old boy was brought forth to face the full Wizengamut for the horrific offence of defending himself and his cousin. The reason being was that the boy was telling the truth. The Dark Lord had indeed returned.

"Minister Fudge. It seems to me that calling the full Wizengamut in seems excessive in this case."

Lucius felt those green eyes zero in on him and smirked in response. Fudge sputtered and simpered in response, not wishing to upset Lucius Malfoy. Albus gave him a piercing stare, but it was ignored. He was interested in only one stare.

"But the boy must be held accountable for his blatant disregard for the rules. What do you suggest his punishment be, if not expulsion from the school?"

Lucius shrugged elegantly and replied, "I believe we should leave his punishment up to his Head of House and Headmaster."

"But Lord Malfoy, this boy has been known to be unbalanced and to lie. Why should we believe him now?"

Lucius calmly and condescendingly looked at the minister. "You would believe the words of a gossipmonger rather than the words of the Boy-Who-Lived? I, for one, would rather be prepared for an event that might not happen than unprepared for one that will."

With both Albus Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy backing him, Harry Potter was soon walking out of the chamber. Lucius was standing near the elevator when Harry and the Arthur Weasley approached. Weasley stiffened and continued on, but Potter stopped and looked at him.

"Thank you?"

Lucius smiled at the uncertainty, and the defiance. He inclined his head in return. He watched the boy seem to gather his courage. How interesting.

"Why?"

Lucius smiled and reached out, tracing the scar with the tip of a gloved finger.

"You and I, Mr. Potter, have only begun to dance."

Lucius walked away, leaving Harry Potter to contemplate those words.

Around Christmas time, Lucius had a dream. Usually, he didn't remember his dreams, but this one stood out because it stared Potter. He dreamed of the boy on his knees; all that fire and defiance tamed by, and for, Lucius. Those green, green eyes hooded and sparkling, just for Lucius. He had a power over the boy that neither Dumbledore nor the Dark Lord had.

Lucius woke up, his heart beating in anticipation and want. Plans started formulating in his head. He was a Malfoy, and always got what he wanted.

Lucius knew of the Dark Lord's plan to lure Harry to the Department of Mysteries. He also knew of the plan to obtain the prophesy, and perhaps seize the chance to kill the boy. But Lucius also had plans, and they did not include the corpse of the Boy-Who-Lived.

The brats led them on a not so merry chase through the room, but Lucius had the boy cornered.

"Is this what you meant by dancing, Malfoy?"

"No, Mr. Potter, this is no where near what I had in mind."

Ah, that had the boy confused. He saw the boy foolishly lower his wand. Lucius took his chance and rushed the boy, circling a hand around his neck, tipping Potter's head back and bending close. He breathed deeply, inhaling that scent. The boy smelled like sweat, blood, fear and defiance. But most importantly, he smelled of power.

Whispering to Potter, Lucius said, "This was a trap." He heard Potter's breath hitch. "The Dark Lord is after the prophesy, and you are the only one who can touch it."

The young Gryffindor stood very still, then slowly raised a hand and laid it on Lucius' wrist, but didn't try to remove that hand from his throat. He spoke as quietly as Lucius had.

"Why are you telling me?"

Lucius smiled and stroked that smooth, dirty throat with his thumb. He felt the Adam's apple bob as the Potter swallowed.

"Because you and I, Mr. Potter, still have much between us that is unfinished. I'll not have you die before that sumptuous event.

"What would you suggest I do?"

Lucius pulled back. "Break it, then leave. Don't let the Dark Lord near you, because death is the last thing he wants for you. He wants you to suffer greatly."

Potter swallowed again, but he nodded.

"How many Death Eaters are out there?"

"You need to worry about six, but there are seven."

"Voldemort's here."

A crash sounded and Lucius heard the voices of some of the order members.

"I will be seeing you soon, Mr. Potter."

Potter nodded, then said, "You need to be leaving too. There are Aurors out there and they will be arresting those who are here."

"Soon Mr. Potter."

"Wait, will you tell me why you're helping me?"

Lucius reached up with his free hand and traced the scar, murmured a healing charm for a cut Potter had above his eye."

"Until we meet again, Mr. Potter."

Without making a sound, Lucius disapparated, leaving Harry alone with many questions and a sensation where Lucius touched him.

Lucius returned to the manor and ordered an elf to bring him a brandy and thought.

Potter was impulsive, reckless, brazen, young and so very powerful. If the Dark Lord was as smart as he once was, he'd try to win Potter to his side, not try to kill him. What was that damn Prophesy about?

Lucius thoughts traveled. Potter didn't throw curses or shout invectives. He could be logical and listen, contrary to what Severus says. Lucius make plans for his next meeting with Potter. Perhaps summer would be best.

Lucius didn't think of the fun he was having, or the thrills he was feeling, or the fact that he hadn't felt like this since his parents died. And he most definitely wasn't thinking that the Dark Lord didn't have as much of a hold on him as before.

* * *

I know I haven't updated Incubus Dreams in forever, and the reason for that is posted in my live-journal account. The short version of it is that I am in California, and the story is still in North Carolina. I'll get it back during Christmas, and after than should be able to update when I have free time. Sorry for the inconvenience, but this should help, right? Yes? I hope so.

Be kind and please review. They are like dark chocolate and mountain dew. In other words: Necter and ambrosia.

Jemi


	2. Chapter 2

Lucius apparated to where he knew Potter lived. He watched from afar as the boy was put to work, like a servant. How could he allow himself to be treated as such? Lucius noticed Order members popping up, but never staying for long. Occasionally, while he was working in the yard, Potter would look up and search, as if he knew Lucius was watching him.

At the middle of July, Lucius deemed it safe enough to approach. It was not a day any Order members were supposed to show up, and Potter's muggle relatives had left. Potter was working outside; the muggles having locked the doors so he couldn't get in.

Lucius walked to the edge of the property, but didn't cross the protective barrier. He knew Potter sensed him by the stiffening of his body, by his stillness. Eventually, Potter got up and made his way to Lucius, stopping just inside the barrier. Lucius wondered if Potter even knew about it.

"You're taking a risk."

"Not such a risk. The order isn't going to be here until the day after tomorrow, and your family is gone."

Potter nodded, not surprised, which pleased Lucius.

"Can you come closer?"

Lucius shook his head, then raised a hand and slid one finger down the barrier. For an instant, a bright blue screen flared to life. Potter put his hand over where Lucius' finger was still. He was able to feel the barrier, as well has Lucius' finger.

"Why are you here?"

"I said we'd meet again, Mr. Potter."

Potter smiled and responded, "Harry, and I had thought you meant in one of Voldemort's next plots to kill me, or otherwise get me out of his way."

Lucius smiled, but didn't say anything in response to that. Instead he said, "I will leave, now…Harry."

The next time Lucius came, the muggles were once again gone. Pot-Harry was the first one to speak.

"Voldemort possessed me at the ministry."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, the only thing to give away his surprise.

"Dumbledore said it was my capacity to love that drove him out."

"Is that what you think?"

Harry shrugged.

"Sirius had just died. Maybe it was a mixture of grief, regret, loss and love. I'm not happy with the headmaster right now."

Lucius nodded.

"I felt hate, true hate for the first time that night."

"An, an emotion I have a passing familiarity with. Against whom did you feel this emotion?"

"Belletrix."

Lucius smiled and nodded.

"The cruciatus isn't a hard curse to cast, but it is hard to hold because it is draining. At least, the first time."

Lucius looked at Harry with new eyes. The light and innocence in those green eyes had dimmed, and Lucius found he didn't like it.

He found himself saying, "I don't think that is a curse you should use again."

Harry smirked in twisted amusement. It was another thing Lucius found he didn't like.

"I need to leave."

Harry nodded and walked back to the house, saying, "Until we meet again, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius returned to the manor feeling unsatisfied. That night, he had the dream again. Harry was sitting at his feet, only this time; there was a knowing tilt to the set of his lips. It was like he knew a secret that Lucius was just coming to realize.

It was the last day of July when Lucius visited next. Somehow, Harry was already waiting for him.

"Dumbledore told me the whole prophesy."

Lucius just stood there.

"Today is my birthday."

Lucius showed no sign of confusion at the non-sequiter, though he felt a great amount.

"The two are related."

"Happy Birthday."

Harry smiled, but it was sad. "Do you think Neville would have been a good Boy-Who-Lived?"

Lucius' response was strong and immediate. "No."

Harry shrugged and said, "We'll never know."

After that comment, Harry's aunt came out and saw Lucius. Her shriek brought out the uncle and cousin. They didn't look pleased. The two adults were arguing; most likely about whether to come down or not.

"I could obliviate them if you wish."

Harry gave Lucius an amused look.

"No, perhaps it will be my punishment for not reporting you to the Order when you first showed up here."

"When will you go to Diagon Alley for your supplies?"

Harry shrugged and Lucius watched as the whale of an uncle lumbered towards them.

"When ever the Order says I can."

"The moving behemoth had reached them and grabbed Harry by the shoulder, and attempted to glare intimidatingly at Lucius.

"Until next time, Harry. Enjoy the rest of your birthday."

As he turned to leave, he heard the uncle ask Harry if Lucius was an order member. He didn't wait for an answer, although it would have amused him greatly if Harry and said yes.

When Lucius got home, he went to a vault hidden in the conservatory. In there, he found untold treasures. It took him twenty minutes to find what he was looking for. When he did, he placed it in a velvet wrap, then conjured a bone box, placing the gift inside. He called for an owl, then placed a feather-light charm on the package. He sent it to Harry. It was something his mother gave to him when he was five, and it was something Lucius knew Harry would appreciate.

It was a pendant that a pureblood mother gave to her children when they are able to leave the house. It is a portkey as well as a protective pendant. The small note explained the gift, though not the reason behind Lucius giving it. He left that for Harry to decipher.

Two days later, Lucius received a thank-you note and a date; August 15, the date Harry was going to be in Diagon Alley.

The dream came again, only this time; there wasn't even the pretence of obsequiousness in Harry's position. The secret smile wasn't so much secret as knowing and waiting. There was a delicious tension present that wasn't before. There was another feeling that was present in the dream, but Lucius woke up before he could identify it.

The 15th was disgustingly bright and cheery, but Lucius didn't dwell on that.

He immediately went to the book store, knowing that Harry would eventually be there. He was searching through a book on magical dream interpretation when he actually physically and magically _felt_ Harry come in. He didn't turn and make his presence know, nor did he put down the book he was no longer reading.

"Are you having problematic dreams, Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius looked up and saw that Harry's chaperone was once again Arthur Weasley, who looked decidedly put out at Harry speaking with Lucius.

"Just one that's not so much problematic as vague."

Lucius looked at Harry and felt a feeling of great satisfaction when he saw that Harry was wearing the pendant. The jade star pendant, with the rune for strength inscribed on it, fit him perfectly. Harry must have noticed the look because he brought his hand up and played with it. He didn't say thank you, but then, Harry didn't need to. The fact that he wore it; liked it; played with it; said more than words.

"I'm spending the rest of the summer at the Weasleys'. The Headmaster has some things he needs me to know."

Lucius nodded, understanding why Harry was telling him.

"What was your punishment on your birthday?"

Harry smiled a little and answered, "Extra chores and no dinner. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"The Dark Lord is planning something this year."

"He plans something every year." Any flippancy was lessened by the self-deprecating smile he gave Lucius.

"It involves my son and the Headmaster."

Harry made a face at the mention of Draco, but he too the words seriously.

"My wife has also involved Severus."

Harry sighed and browsed the shelves, picking at some books. Lucius looked at Arthur Weasley and wondered why he wasn't throwing a huge tantrum that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was speaking with Lucius Malfoy, Death Eater and enemy of all Weasleys. He did look like he'd just eaten a very sour lemon, however.

"I asked him not to interfere."

Lucius smiled and looked pasted Arthur. "I believe your friends are looking for you, Harry."

Harry sighed heavily. "I feel worlds apart from them sometimes. Even thought we've experienced much of the same things I have, it's been on the outside, never head on like me. And sometimes…"

Lucius reached out and caressed the pendant, then put it inside Harry's shirt, liking the thought if it touching the flesh above his heart. He felt a surge of possession.

"Sometimes I hate them for it."

Harry's sigh was defeated.

"Allow them their childhood a little longer. Unfortunately, being a hero means you grow up quickly, and take on responsibilities that others refuse to."

Lucius didn't understand the bitter look that crossed Harry's face, but he didn't like it.

"Help is always there when you need it most, Harry."

Harry's eyes sparkled at that, and he said, "Dumbledore said something like that before you had him removed from school in my second year."

"Harry?"

Harry turned and smiled at his muggleborns friend, then turned back to Lucius.

"I will see you soon?"

Lucius refused to examine the floaty feeling inside, but he nodded at Harry and watched as he went and pretended, for the sake of his friends, to be a child; carefree and innocent.

* * *

This story is dangerously approaching the weird. The direction it is taking is not how it originally started out, and the characters are acting strange. But, despite all that, I like it. It should come together by the end. Let me know what you think. Enjoy and please, remember to take the time to review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lucius only knew of the first Hogsmeade weekend because of his son. He saw Harry outside of the Three Broomsticks.

"Dumbledore's dying."

Lucius opened his mouth to speak, but Harry continued.

"And Malfoy is up to something, but no one, especially my friends, believes me. And Snape is even more of a sadistic bastard than before now that he is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. And Slughorn is weird and creepy and, my head hurts."

Lucius felt amused at Harry's unusual and rare display of teenage immaturity.

Harry tilted his head to the side and said, "I've separated you and your son entirely."

Harry walked into the pub and chose a secluded seat. Either he expected Lucius to follow, or didn't care one way or the other.

"I want to tell you the Prophesy. I haven't even told my friends the whole thing, but…"

"Aren't you afraid I'll tell the Dark Lord?"

"No." The reply was immediate, and Lucius realized that Harry was right. He wouldn't go back to the Dark Lord with it. He wouldn't betray Harry like that. When did that happen? His plans were changing on him with out his realizing it.

Lucius listened as Harry told him the Prophesy. He also told Lucius more about what Draco was up to, and about Snape. Lucius went home with a lot on his mind. Harry gave him a lot of power with the truth of the Prophesy. And, after hearing what Harry said about Draco, Lucius became more interested in those activities. He knew the Dark Lord had plans for Draco, he'd warned Harry of it. Lucius just didn't know the specifics. He was beginning to guess what it might be.

Lucius was torn, another feeling he hadn't felt was coming to the surface. He didn't know if he should support his son on a task that may end with Harry's death, or support Harry, which may end with Draco's death. For a Malfoy, family should come first, but power was so intoxicating.

Lucius sipped his cognac, wondering how to unravel the surprising knots his loyalties were tied up in.

When Lucius saw Harry next, the first thing out of the boy's mouth was, "You need to do something about Draco before he kills someone or gets killed himself. Take him away. He's playing a dangerous game and he is way over his head."

Lucius felt a great weight lift from his shoulders. He didn't have to choose.

"I will impress upon him the seriousness of his actions."

Harry nodded, them smiled. "Tell me about your childhood."

Lucius froze, not knowing why Harry would want to know about that. With his long silence, for the first time in a long time, Harry became insecure and stammered out, "If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to. I was just curious; you must have had a vastly different childhood than me."

Lucius slowly relaxed.

"Another time, maybe. How goes your quest with Dumbledore?" It annoyed Lucius that Harry wouldn't tell him the details of that quest. He was being very tight-lipped about it.

Harry's eyes became shadowed. "It's killing him. And I think the reason is because he's not the one destined to kill this Dark Lord. I also think something is happening between him and Snape."

"For someone who declares a strong dislike of those two people, you certainly express a lot of concern for them."

Harry waved the words off, saying, "If they become someone else's problem, or if they are out of my way, then that is one thing I don't have to worry about in the craziness that is my life."

Lucius felt a sense of great satisfaction at Harry's pragmatic display.

"Are you really planning on doing something about your son?"

Lucius blinked at the question, there was not conflict in Lucius' mind about helping Harry.

"Has Voldemort called you?"

Lucius nodded, offering no apologies; but then, Harry wasn't asking for any. He went back to the manor and started making plans for getting Draco away from Harry, Hogwarts and the Dark Lord. There was a minor branch of the Malfoy family in Morocco that would take him; at least until this whole war was over.

He was walking to the room with the Floo when he passed the picture of his uncle. The man was sneering at Lucius. He'd silenced the portrait before Draco was born, but now, he found that he wanted to hear was the old man had to say.

"You've disgraced the name of Malfoy. You've become weak, just like your parents."

Lucius calmly took his want out and pointed it at the portrait.

"You were the one who said a Malfoy is subservient to no one. Yet you bowed down to someone else. You disgraced the name first. I was just too young to know better and you were too strong then."

The man in the portrait scoffed.

"You were just as obsessed with power. Only now, you've transferred that obsession to a sixteen year old boy."

Lucius smiled maliciously and said, "I am ensuring the survival of myself and the reputation of the Malfoy name. The same name you started ruining. Father was…" Lucius stopped talking because his uncle Octavius got a speculative look on his face, then smiled.

"I know what you're doing. Have the tides turned that much since you murdered me?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about, Uncle." Lucius used a cutting curse to destroy the painting; the same curse he used to kill his very first victim.

When Lucius finished with the fire call, it was arranged that Draco would stay in Morocco. He walked to his office and found an owl waiting for him. The attached letter was from Dumbledore, requesting a meeting. The old man even allowed Lucius to choose the place.

He didn't want to go to the school, nor did he want the Headmaster in his home; but he also didn't want to go anywhere that he'd be recognized either.

Two days later, Lucius found himself walking down a street in muggle London. When he met up with Albus Dumbledore, he immediately knew he wasn't dealing with the Headmaster, but rather, the defeater of Grindelwald. Despite his pale complexion and sickly appearance, he still radiated power.

He also didn't waste time with pretence of niceties. "Do you know what you're getting into with Harry?"  
"I was unaware that I was getting into anything with him."

Dumbledore smiled enigmatically, "What would Lord Voldemort think when he learns you have abandoned him, Lucius?"

"What makes you think that?" Lucius asked sharply.

The old man didn't answer, he didn't have to. Lucius narrowed his eyes. How dare he? Lucius' loyalties belonged to no one but himself. That Albus Dumbledore should insinuate otherwise was erroneous; that Dumbledore should presume to think he knew Lucius' motives was insulting. He was following the power, and right now, both the Dark Lord's and Dumbledore's power was waning, while Harry Potter's power was growing. He was attracted to the tempting innocence Harry's power offered. Half the time, he didn't know whether he wanted to preserve it or corrupt it.

"I assure you, Headmaster, you may think what you please, but you are quite mistaken. My loyalties have always been the same."

Lucius left the meeting place and went back home. Loyal to Harry Potter? Him? Not possible! To prove the Headmaster wrong, Lucius did not return to the school. He changed his plans concerning Draco. Who did that little Potter brat think he was, telling him what to do with his own son?

Lucius went about with his daily routine, ignoring the calls of the Dark Lord from his arm, and the calls of Harry from somewhere inside.

It was the end of the school year before Lucius was able to pull himself out of his self-imposed isolation from Harry. He felt a twinge of worry and anger, as well as intense grief. He had no idea where these feelings were coming from, or what they pertained to. All he knows was they came from the school. Without thinking, he grabbed his cape, walking stick and wand, then left.

He arrived amidst a setting of chaos. Death Eaters were running about, as well as students, teachers and Aurors. Lucius strode through it all. He just followed the feelings. It was like a line was tethered to him, tugging him. He fired off curses at the people in his way, not wanting to be impeded. He found himself being led towards to the astronomy tower.

Before he got there, Lucius cast a disillusionment charm on himself. When he entered the tower, he saw his son and Dumbledore in some sort of stand-off. Only, Draco had Dumbledore's wand. Lucius felt a surge of fatherly pride well up inside him, then fear. That was the task the Dark Lord wanted Draco to complete. His son would never be able to do so; he wasn't a killer. Draco didn't have the heart, stomach, or disposition for it. But where was Harry? Lucius recognized the bubble of feelings that led him here now, they were Harry's; therefore he should be in the tower also.

Dumbledore's eyes landed on Lucius briefly before they flickered to a corner. Lucius looked, but didn't see anything. Was Harry there? Lucius didn't have a chance to do anything because Severus burst in.

It disturbed Lucius to hear the great Albus Dumbledore plead, especially to Severus. A flash of green left Lucius reeling. He saw, as if in slow motion, Albus Dumbledore fall. Someone must have used a charm to slow everything down. There was a ringing in his ears. Seeing the Dumbledore's death wasn't as satisfying as he'd once thought. In fact, it gave him quite a different feeling; one of hopelessness.

Lucius blinked and came back to himself. He saw Harry starring down to where the headmaster had fallen. When he turned, Lucius saw such a hate filled expression that he took an involuntary step back.

Severus must have seen it also, because he grabbed Draco and bounded out of the room. With a snarl, Harry followed. His anger must have brought forth his deeper magics, because he seemed to practically fly. Lucius immediately followed after. He heard Harry fling curse after clumsy curse. Draco made the mistake of turning, and even Lucius saw the fear; but also to malicious glee in his son's eyes.

Harry must have seen it too, because his next curse hit its mark. Draco went down, screaming under the cruciatus curse.

Something inside Lucius twisted in dismay and fear at the fact that Harry could summon and hold that much hate; and that it was towards Draco, Lucius' own flesh and blood.

Severus cancelled the curse and shot Harry an unreadable look. He dragged Draco up and kept pulling the boy along.

"YOU COWARD!! YOU LYING COWARD! STAY HIDDEN SNAPE. KEEP RUNNING, AND MAKE SURE TO STAY ON YOUR MASTER'S GOOD SIDE. BECAUSE WHAT HE'D DO TO YOU WILL PALE IN COMPARISON TO WHAT I PLAN IF I CATCH UP WITH YOU."

What ever hope Lucius had left, even after Dumbledore's death, died when he heard those words. This night, Harry was standing on the knife's edge to becoming a dark Lord. If someone didn't do something to bring him back, there could be two Dark Lords to deal with, and Lucius had the feeling Harry would be the more dangerous of the two. He didn't have an agenda other than to hunt down anyone and everyone who hurt him, and the list was long.

The battle ended when the Death Eaters saw Severus running with Draco. The school courtyard was quiet and eerie in the aftermath. Lucius was just about to go to Harry when he saw his two friends, Weasley and Granger, running towards the youth.

"Harry, what happened?"

Harry looked at Granger and said in a dead voice.

"He's dead."

"What?" Weasley, ever the idiot.

"Dumbledore is dead. Right in front of me. He, Snape, killed him. And he fell."

"Oh, Harry." Granger started to enclose Harry in a hug until Weasley stopped her. The look on his face was one of betrayed anger.

"And you let him?"

Harry looked up sharply, and Lucius would have cursed the red headed brat if Harry hadn't had his wand pointed at him first.

"I didn't' let anyone do anything. I was frozen in place by Dumbledore's own hand. There was nothing I could do."

"Well, you let _them,_ Snape and Malfoy, get away."

Harry glared at Weasley, and he looked like he wanted to curse the boy. After successfully casting the cruciatus on an enemy tonight, Lucius was curious to see what he'd to someone he considered a friend. Unfortunately, Lucius thought, Harry managed to control himself and lowered his wand, but he didn't put it away.

"I didn't let him get away. I chased them, and I hit Malfoy with a curse."

Granger took a step back; she had no need to be told which curse Harry had used.

"Oh Harry, you didn't."

"It seems that regardless of what I do, I'm to be condemned, so I may as well do what needs to be done, despite what you or anyone might think or want."

"Harry turned and looked straight as Lucius, who still had the disillusionment charm on. Those green eyes had honed hard and cold. Lucius felt a shiver run up his spine.

"Will you try and stop me?"

Lucius recognized the knife's edge Harry stood on. He had a tenuous tether that connected him to the side of light. And right then, Lucius had the power to push him one way or the other. Unfortunately, Lucius didn't know which words would push him which way. So, he went with his instincts.

Lucius removed the disillusionment charm and replied, looking straight at Harry, "I won't stop you from doing what you need to do."

When Harry smiled, Lucius honestly didn't know if he'd said the right thing or not.

"Why do you need _his_ help?"

Lucius raised an eyebrow at the disgust in the Weasley boy's voice.

"Because, right now, I trust him to help me. And, unlike anyone else, I know where he stands."

From the look in Harry's eyes, Lucius believed the boy knew where he stood better than Lucius knew.

"You'd trust a Death Eater before your friends?"

"No, I trust Lucius, and that is the difference. Ron, I need your help too. You and Hermione are the only other ones who know the task Dumbledore gave me. But, I'll only take whatever help you are willing to give. I can't do this alone."

Weasley looked unsure, casting suspicious looks in Lucius' direction. The boy nodded slowly, and Granger sighed in exasperation and hugged Harry.

"We're with you for all of this Harry, no matter what."

Harry smiled in relief, and Lucius rolled his eyes at the sweetness of it. It was just so Gryffindorish.

"I need to return to the Dursley's for the summer. I promised the—I promised Dumbledore I would, at least until my birthday."

Weasley and Granger nodded, as did Lucius, but he was planning ways to remove Harry from there. There was no way he should spend anytime with those horrid muggles, especially after the events of this last year.

"I need to speak with Ginny."

The Weasley boy looked up at that and narrowed his eyes.

"You're going to hurt her, aren't you?"

Harry shrugged and replied, "If she hurts a little now, I will save her from a lot of pain later. I'm doing this for her…and for me."

The Weasley brat made a move toward Harry, but a look from those green eyes stopped him.

"This is between Ginny and me, Ron. You stay out of it. Go home; spend time with your family. I'll see you on my birthday."

It was an order, not a request, and Weasley and Granger left quietly and together. The girl looked back once.

Lucius turned his attention back to Harry; noticed how exhausted he was.

"I cursed your son." It wasn't an apology. Not quite.

"I know."

"You said you'd get him out of here, away from all of this. Why didn't you?"

The reason seemed petty and stupid, and Lucius didn't want to give words to it. But Harry's eyes demanded, begged for an answer.

"It was hard to go against years of training."

It was a more honest answer than Lucius had intended to give, but it was still too vague to satisfactorily answer the question.

"One day, you will tell me about that, but now; now I need to break a young girl's heart, and I need to rest. I'm tired; so very tired."

Lucius thought about it for less than a second. If he allowed himself more time, he wouldn't give in to the impulse. He watched his son fall; he found he didn't want to see Harry do so also. He pulled the young man towards himself, allowing Harry to lean against him. He watched as Professor McGonagall came striding out, fire storming in her eyes, mingling with grief and determination.

"Then rest, Harry, I'll be here."

Lucius smirked in a sort of malicious glee when he saw the professor's steps falter.

* * *

** I think this story is growing on me. Although, when I look back on it, it seems as if I'm not really creating a story, just retelling the books from Lucius' POV. I suppose that is different, and I am changing a bunch of things to fit this story. I also realized that this story is rather short. There is only a few more chapters, then it's over. I'm not sure whether I want to end it with the unhappily ever after, or go for the happy ending. I usually go for the happy one, but I suppose it will depend on my mood when I post the last chapter. I also think this story is going really off track from how it started, but like I said, I'm really starting to like it. Hopefully it comes together by the end in a satisfactorily way.**

I know it may seem repetitive that I constantly say how Lucius feels, and that will come into play in a later chapter. How he feels is important because usually, he doesn't. And that is all I'll say about that right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucius' dream came back, and this time there was no more pretenses. Not when Harry was on his knees, his mouth full, his hands playful and skilled. Despite his submissive position, Lucius had no allusions as to who was in charge.

Lucius went to Harry's house, seeing him once again sitting in the back yard, looking contemplative and sad. He stopped at the barrier and glared at the invisible shield.

As if sensing his presence, Harry's head came up and he turned to face Lucius. A grin spread across his face; not bright, but more than the ghost, shell-like, angry creature he'd last seen.

"Mr. Malfoy."

"It is your 17 birthday in three days. I think you've more than earned the right to call me Lucius."

Harry's eye swarmed and glowed at that, and his smile widened.

"Thank you Lucius."

Something was different with Harry. Lucius narrowed his eyes as he studied the boy. He hadn't expected Harry to be over run with grief, but he hadn't expected this strength and steadfastness from him so soon after the evens that so recently happened.

"What's happened?

Harry didn't look surprised at the question.

"I will soon be an adult. And, for all intents and purposes, I will be alone. And as odd as that is; I feel propelled to finish this thing between Voldemort and myself, to finally rid the world of him and his evil." He paused and looked at the sky. "I turn seventeen in less than two hours. And I know Voldemort is waiting for the protection wards on this house to lift away. When they do, Voldemort will find me gone from this house."

"The Dark Lord will not be pleased. In fact, he will most likely destroy this house and its occupants."

Harry looked straight at Lucius and the look in those green eyes was similar to the night of the attack. They reminded Lucius of the look in Severus' eyes; almost dead because he'd given up hope. He disliked the look on his friend; he decided eh liked it even less on Harry. The innocent little boy of a few short years ago was disappearing. Lucius felt a bubble of panic rise up in his abdomen. What if Harry went dark? Wasn't that was Lucius wanted? Harry would make a truly awe-inspiring Dark Lord.

"It won't happen."

Lucius' attention was forced back to Harry. Had Lucius spoken his thoughts aloud? That was not something that he did, ever.

"What won't happen?"

"I will die before I become the next Dark Lord. I am not that far gone."

Lucius felt little comfort in that.

"I should got before Voldemort comes, or the order members. You should too. I would hate to learn you'd been killed with a bunch of muggles. Voldemort is surly upset with you, having ignored him.

With that, Harry popped out, leaving Lucius feeling—nothing. He returned to the manor. He was all alone; his son with Severus; their location unknown. And his wife had disappeared as well.

When had his plans fallen apart? He once had grandiose plans of using Harry to suit his own needs and further his own causes. And since when had the boy become _Harry_? When had the evolution from _the boy _ to _Harry _ happened? When had Lucius stopped being the one in charge; instead doing what he could to appease Harry? Even at the expense of his own son?

Lucius went to the sitting room in his bedroom, a glass of brandy in his hand. He supposed the question was: did he want to use Harry? What if, instead of manipulating or controlling him, he worked with Harry instead? Instead of a master/servant relationship, it would be more of comrades in arms, relationship. He supposed the real turning point was when he realized, even subconsciously, that Harry made him feel. The emotions were various, conflicting and not always positive, but they were there.

Lucius remembered to when he was a lad, maybe five or six years old. His parents were the last of the proud and honorable Malfoys. His mother was beautiful, with golden hair and sky blue eyes. Her laugh was a beautiful and clear as a bell, and he smile could soften even the harshest and sternest of men. She always had a kind word to say, and always chased away Lucius' childhood nightmares. Seraphina Malfoy was a goddess amongst mortals.

His father, Julius, was strong, both in magic and in personality. He was honorable, and strong in his convictions. He believed that it was the responsibility of the strong to look out for and protect the weaker. He had a sense of right and wrong, and he had a set of morals. Morals, his brother, Octavius lacked. Lucius' uncle killed his mother and father in a bid to get to the Malfoy fortune, as he'd been banished. Lucius was seven years old. It was Octavius who said that Malfoy's were superior, that they deserved everything they could take. It was Octavius who taught Lucius to torture and kill. His first victim was a young muggle who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Lucius killed him using a light spell—the cutting spell. He cut the youth's throat. And it was Octavius who had Lucius join the ranks of the Dark Lord, as a way to attain more power. Because, that's what it was all about, wasn't it? Power? Lucius was starting to think that wasn't the way it was. He was starting to think that his parents were right.

His musings were interrupted when he felt a tingling in the wards. Could Narcissa or Draco have come back? He was about to get up when the door opened. The shape silhouetted in the doorway belonged to neither his wife, nor his son; and it was one he would never mistake for anyone else.

"I figured out the pendant was a portkey about three months after you gave it to me."

"Why have you come here, Harry?"

He walked into the room. "I find I don't want to spend my birthday in the home my Godfather grew up in. And, I find that I don't want to spend it alone."

Lucius didn't feel like the boy in the room with him was the Harry Potter he'd come to know.

"I am officially an adult now. And there are still a few things I wish to tell you."

Lucius shouldn't feel frightened, and he didn't. He was just cautious and wary. He felt this way on that night at the school. And it was because of Harry.

"Would you like to listen to what I have to say?"

"Why aren't you spending your birthday with your friends?"

Harry ignored the question and said instead, "When Voldemort killed my parents, and tried to kill me, something went wrong. He left a piece of himself in me. Call it soul, or magic; either way, it's there, in me."

Lucius sat, hypnotized.

"It was nurtured and grew, but it's never truly become a part of me. Now, however, I've reached my majority. In the wizarding world, it is a special time, when one's magic is solidified. Voldemort's magic is now mine. Without that added boost, I'd just be above magically average. As it is, I'm even more of a freak. Just a really powerful one."

All that power manifested itself inside one man-child? It was there, ripe for the plucking. Lucius could have it all, Harry was practically offering it. So, why was he hesitating? Why did he not want to do it? Of all the feelings Harry had invoked in him, there was still one he couldn't identify.

"What do you want from me, Harry?"

Harry came closer still and said quietly; in a voice that Lucius was convinced was weaving a spell, "All I want is a companion. Someone who will love me and want me; not because of who I am of what I am but because of WHO I am inside, just me. Someone who will support me. It's simple really. And, you to help me stop Voldemort"

Lucius found himself nodding. His eyes got bigger as Harry came nearer. Lucius felt the warmth of Harry's breath on his face. He watched Harry close his eyes right before he felt those lips press against his own.

Harry's lips were moist, but chapped; Lucius realized Harry had licked them, and they were warm. As far a kissed went, it was chaste, but it left Lucius reeling.

Harry pulled back when he realized Lucius was not reciprocating.

"Is something wrong, Lucius?"

Lucius truly didn't know. "Yes."

Harry reached out and threaded his fingers through Lucius' hair.

"I realized I wanted you sometime during last summer, when you kept coming to visit. When you ignored me part of last school year, I didn't like it. I felt, cold and alone. You treated me differently than everyone else. And when you said you'd support me, I knew, truly knew, how much I wanted you and why. Do you feel the same for me? Or think you can come to do so in the future?"

Again Lucius didn't know, so he said the only think he could.

"I…I'm sorry." Another thing he could thank Harry Potter for, his first apology.

"Harry stepped back, "What?"

"No."

Harry blinked. Lucius shivered, he actually saw Harry close in on himself. He felt a heat that he didn't even know surrounded him, leave. A Lucius felt cold, he knew he'd lost something.  
"My mistake."

In a blink that Lucius hadn't even taken, Harry was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

This war was much like the first one. People were disappearing for made-up reasons, or for being sympathizers to Harry Potter. The Aurors came knocking on Lucius' own door a few times. And Harry was no where to be seen, and neither were his two friends. Lucius found the secret radio program, and listened avidly, hoping he'd get some news as to what Harry was doing. If he was even alive. Lucius stopped wondering why Harry never came to him, even after he said he'd help the boy.

The year progressed so slowly, but on the plus side, Severus and Draco showed up, back at Hogwarts. Severus was even the Headmaster. In the darker part of his mind, the part that Octavius nurtured, Lucius found it amusing and very appropriate that the killer of the previous Headmaster should now fill that position.

The Dark Lord tried to use the Manor, as he did previously, but Lucius couldn't bring himself to say yes. He locked down the manor, not leaving it, wondering around its hallowed halls.

Then, at the end of what should have been Harry's 7th year, Lucius felt a calling to Hogwarts. He recognized it as similar to what called him there the previous year. He went. Much like then, chaos reigned. Death Eaters, Aurors, students and teachers were firing off spells. Many fell on both sides.

He made his way to the almost completely destroyed Great Hall. In the center, stood Harry and the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord spotted him first.

"Ah, Lucius. Where have you been hiding, my slithering friend? Have you decided to come crawling back to me, begging for forgiveness on the eve of my victory?"

"No. I've come to show my support for Harry Potter. He's had it for at least two years, now. Besides, he's going to win."

Voldemort's red eyes seemed to catch fire.

"I will revel in your death. I will do it personally, and I will make sure it takes a very long time."

Lucius shrugged unconcerned. He really did think Harry would win. Still, he had a back up plan, just in case.

"What makes you think you'll win, Tom? You've already killed me once tonight and look at how much good that did you."

Lucius watched as Voldemort grew angrier, and listened to an almost unbelievable tale. Dumbledore and Severus had planned the Headmaster's death? Draco was the owner of the fabled Elder Wand, but it went to Harry when he overpowered Draco? Severus was in love with Lily Evans? Actually, Lucius knew about that last part. A bold Death Eater, who took advantage of the distraction Harry and Voldemort, came and prepared to throw a curse at Harry. Lucius quickly threw a cutting curse at him, slicing his wand arm off at the elbow. He then stupefied the Death Eater. Harry gave him a thankful nod, and Voldemort narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, I will enjoy killing you both."

Voldemort threw the killing curse, and Lucius had to fight back the urge to jump in front of it. And all Harry threw was the disarming charm. Part of the Great Hall fell, due to the energy of the two spells. Lucius watched as Harry destroyed Voldemort.

Cheers, both incredulous and relieved, rang through the air. Lucius only had eyes for Harry. He walked up to the Savior of the wizarding world.

"Congratulations, Harry." He reached out a hand, but pulled it back.

"Thank-you." Harry's tone was formal, and without emotion. Lucius hated it. He'd even prefer anger or resentment than this cool indifference.

A blur of red sped passed Lucius and attached itself to Harry. It was Ginny Weasley. Lucius' blood boiled at seeing her on Harry like that. He itched for his wand, but a look from Harry stopped that.

"I need to speak to a portrait about a wand. If you'll excuse me." The words were to Lucius, but the smile was to Ginny. Harry bent and picked up a wand, then left. He didn't ignore Lucius, just dismissed him.

The end felt anti-climatic to Lucius. And he felt un-whole. That was the only way to describe it, for all that it wasn't a new sensation. Lucius went to the trials, but as a spectator. Harry had come forth and said that Lucius was helping him and had been since Voldemort's return three years prior. But Harry never spoke to Lucius. Instead, he married the Weasley girl and had children, all the while, Lucius watched. And he felt a new emotion—heartbreak.

Lucius did something he hadn't done in a very long time. Not since his marriage to Narcissa. He went to his parent's grave and talked to them. He told them all about his life since they died. He spoke of his son, not knowing if he was dead or alive. He spoke of killing his uncle, joining Voldemort. Mostly, he spoke of Harry. His parents would have liked Harry very much.

Standing there, in the presence of his parent's resting place, Lucius realized the feeling from the night he pushed Harry away. And he realized how very wrong his answer of no was. And he realized how late he was, that he couldn't make it right, because he couldn't change the past.

Lucius wondered if Harry was happy with his life. Although, he couldn't believe Harry and his wife named one of their children after both Dumbledore and Snape. They would run into each other in a book store, or walking down Diagon Alley, and they would exchange nods of greeting and acknowledgement. Lucius did what he'd been taught by his uncle; he locked away his emotions.

* * *

**Oh my, this is a _very_ short chapter, less than 1000 words. And this was even where I was going to end it, as a sort of anti-happy ending. Lucius made his own bed and now he has to lie in it. I'm still debating whether or not to post a last bit, a _happy ending_.  
This chapter might seem rather dull and unsatisfactory, as least in comparison to the rest of the story. But, I didn't want this epic, and hugely detailed piece. I wanted something small and simple, something that showcased Lucius, and the fact that he is human, capable of feeling, and a sort of why he did what he did, why he is who he is. It was a short little thing I started writing in Arabic class, and wrote it out in a few nights. I was just fine tuning it, and getting off my lazy arse to type it out.  
I think I will post the happy ending, as there are so few of them in reality. Oddly enough, it is DH compliant. Huh, go figure. I hope you liked the story, a silly piece to read with out much thinking.**


	6. Chapter 6

Lucius was sitting in his study's library, reading. He tried to ignore how lined his hands were. He was no longer a man in his prime; rather, one well into his twilight years. He felt old' something he thought he'd never suffer. Lucius marked his place and set the book aside and walked to the window. He looked outside. His knees ached and all the warmth seeped out of him. Truth be told, he hadn't felt properly warm since that long ago night.

Harry was getting on in years, now celebrating the birth of his fourth grandchild. What did Lucius have to show for his life: a gorgeous, but empty manor, no wife, no children, and no friends. He was alone. He could have had Harry, if only he was able to decipher those dreams earlier; if one he was more familiar with emotions; especially love. Then he would have, could have recognized those feelings earlier. Feeling properly depressed, Lucius decided to go to bed. He never woke up.

Lucius looked around and found himself in a place even more beautiful than the manor. It was bright and cheerful, and Lucius immediately felt like he had come home.

"Lucius."  
He turned and froze when he saw her. She glowed; there was no other word for it. Her hair formed a halo about her, and her face was happier than he'd ever seen it.

"Mother?" She smiled and nodded before opening her arms. Numbly, Lucius walked forward and received a hug, reminding him of how safe and protected he felt in his mother's arms. He said the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm sorry."

She ran her hand through his hair, claming him.

"Shh. I know, but you're here now. Things are better, they are right."

Lucius lifted his head and looked around.

"You're dead."

He looked at his mother and asked, "What am I doing here? I thought…"

"You thought that you would go to hell? What nonsense. Do you believe your crimes are worth keeping you out of paradise?"

"I would think that decision has been made, that I would suffer."

"Only one who truly deserves to suffer will. Your uncle thought he should get paradise, but he was denied access. Buy you my son, have a heart that is good, you were just never given the chance to follow it. If you feel you deserve eternal punishment, then by all means; suffer. But remember, it is for eternity."

With a kiss to each cheek, his mother left, or rather, she disappeared. Only to be replaced by Dumbledore. Lucius thought the choice that he suffer was already made for him if he was seeing the old man.

"Ah, Lucius, I am pleased to see you."

"I'm sure." Lucius wanted to say that he didn't return the sentiment, but found he couldn't do so with honesty. How odd.

Dumbledore just smiled and conjured a chair. He didn't sit in it, instead he walked around Lucius.

"I'd like to thank you. For looking after Harry."

"What are you on about?"  
Instead of answering, Albus just smiled. "I will wait to tell you. Come join me for tea some time."

Then, the irritating man disappeared. Lucius sat in the chair. Why should he get to go to paradise? Did he deserve damnation?

"You used to be surer of what you wanted. Or did that only go so far as which dessert you wanted?"

Lucius looked up and then stood up, the breath leaving his lungs. His father. The man stood tall and proud, every bit the Malfoy aristocrat. Lucius found he couldn't look his father in the eye.

"I also thought I had raised my son to have more backbone than you are showing, regardless of the fact that you were so young when I died."

"I am not certain I deserve the honor of being your son. There is too much blackness, too much foulness stained upon my soul."

"Nonsense. You made mistakes, but when it mattered, you got your head on straight."

"Not through any desire or plan of my own, I assure you, sir."

"Does that really matter? You got it right in the end."

"And what did I have to show for it?" Lucius turned to look his father in the eyes, frustration coloring his voice. "No family, no friends; only a house and some books. Relics of a time long past that no one but a Malfoy could truly appreciate."

"Self-pity is unbecoming of a Malfoy Lord, Lucius. And you had more than you thought. You had the respect of the wizarding world. You had power and influence, of the positive kind. You had the love of a young man."

Lucius walked behind the chair, resting his hands on the back. "Which I threw back in his face."

"True, when you didn't understand what you were feeling. But you stepped back and let him have his happy life with another. You could have stopped that, but you didn't."

Lucius sat back down and said tiredly, "Altruism was not something to which I ever aspired. I merely gave up hope."

"Then my son, I suggest you find that hope and make the right choice." There sounded as if more should have been added to that sentence, but Lucius couldn't think what. He couldn't ask his father because the man had left. He stood and wished for his cane, noticing for the first time how smooth the skin on his hands were. He felt his face and found it smooth too.

Throughout the three conversations, Lucius had the feeling he was missing something. He blamed his dying because he was not usually so slow. Unless one counted saying no to Harry; or joining the Dark Lord, or not killing his uncle sooner. Lucius stopped those thoughts, not liking the conclusion they led to.

Why would so many people want him in Heaven? And why would he want to go?

"Lucius? What are you doing here?"

He turned at the sound. He knew that voice.

"Harry, what are you doing here?"

The green-eyed man gave Lucius a strange look. "I died."

"What? How? When? I've only just died, and you're still so young."

"Lucius, you died over half a century ago."

Lucius sat down in the chair, stunned. Fifty years? He had been here that long? Didn't time mean anything up here?

"This must be a sort of limbo. Why are you still here?"

Lucius smiled at Harry's question with a touch of self mockery and answered, "It seems I was meant to wait for you before I made my decision."

Harry's eyebrows rose at that.

"I don't see. What decision?"

"Whether to enter paradise or eternal damnation."

Harry came closer. "Which do you think you deserve?"

"When I died, I would have said Hell, but now…now I wonder."

Harry stood in front of Lucius and the chair. It was a scene so reminiscent of that one so long ago. Lucius leaned forward and slowly brought his lips to Harry's. The kiss was chaste, a mere brushing of lips. Harry's were moist and soft; still a little chapped. Lucius ended the kiss, separating their lips by only a hairsbreadth.

"I want you. I have since that summer before your sixth year; I just didn't know it until too late. By then I'd already pushed you away. Could you forgive me my foolishness? Can you learn to love me again?"

Harry was silent for so long that Lucius feared that all hope was lost.

"Yes."

Lucius opened eyes he didn't even know he'd closed.

"What?"

Harry smiled patiently and said, "Let me in on a little secret. I never stopped loving you."

That warmth Lucius missed for so long returned, hotter than before. And he felt again—he felt whole and…happy.

"It is about time you chose."

Lucius wasn't surprised to hear Severus' voice.

"I think I'll choose Hell, as an eternity in Heaven with Snape would be the same thing."

The man sent Harry a glare that would have fell a lesser man. As it was, Harry moved closer to Lucius.

"It will be no paradise for me either, Potter, as if there weren't enough of you here. But, be that as it may, I believe Heaven is large enough so as not to present the problem of meeting each other frequently."

Severus gave Harry a not that only the two of them seemed to understand, then left. Harry turned to Lucius and smiled, kissing him again.

"Ready."

Lucius nodded, feeling expectant.

* * *

**There, this is the happy ending. It fits with the rest of the story in that they had to die to be together. And, it is actually pretty DH compliant. Weird. Lucius is _way_ OOC, but chalk it up to him dying. I'd be pretty out of sorts then too, I think. Whatever. Thanks for reading. The story changed from what I'd originally thought it would be, but in the end, it grew on me, fungus like. Or maybe like cabbage-I had to learn to like it. I hope you all enjoyed it too, or at least learned to like cabbage.**


End file.
